Many electronic devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile devices, and the like) include a keyboard as one of its input devices. There are several types of keyboards that are typically included in electronic devices. Each of these types is mainly differentiated by the switch technology employed. One of the most common keyboard types is the dome-switch keyboard. In an elastomeric dome-switch keyboard, for example, each key of the keyboard resides over a corresponding elastomeric (e.g., rubber) dome that may be a discrete component or part of an elastomeric pad. The elastomeric dome resides over a membrane that is sectioned into regions that each corresponds to a respective key and elastomeric dome. When a user depresses a particular key, the key moves downward from an initial position and displaces its corresponding elastomeric dome. As a result, the elastomeric dome buckles or collapses, which provides tactile feedback to the user. Moreover, when the elastomeric dome buckles, the elastomeric dome presses onto a corresponding region of the membrane and causes opposite facing electrical pads of that region to contact one another. This contact is detected by a processing unit (e.g., a chip), which generates a code corresponding to the key that is depressed. The key can move downward until it reaches a maximum displacement from its initial position. The total displacement from the initial position to the maximum displacement is referred to as the travel of the key.
It is often desirable to make devices, such as electronic devices and keyboards, lighter and smaller. For devices that include a dome-switch keyboard, one of the ways to achieve this is to decrease the amount of travel of the keys of the keyboard. However, a decrease in the travel of a key can affect the level of tactile feedback that the key provides to a user.